Clean Slate
by EatMyStealth789
Summary: Summary: When ten-year-old Lilith Coleman (not the most creative name, I know) moves to South Park, life begins taking unexpected turns, both good and bad. Lol SHORTEST SUMMARY EVER! Please note that this is my first time writing fanfiction, and I'm really excited to see what you guys think about it. Rated T for stuff and things. Cover pic by me.


**Chapter 1 – A Nice Little Mountain Town in Colorado**

_Hello and thank you for checking out my first fanfic! I've wanted to write one (or a thousand maybe, who knows?) for the longest time, actually. In this fanfic, they are all still ten because I just prefer it that way. I really have no idea why I hate it when they are given an age boost, but I just do. Rated T because it has swearing, and it's South Park for fuck's sake! (See, I just swore right there.) There might be violence in later chapters, who knows? I have no idea how long this will be but I'm hoping to make it as long as possible for your guys' enjoyment!_

_Disclaimer: If I owned South Park, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction right now. It belongs to their owners and creators, Matt Stone and Trey Parker._

_Claimer (or whatever this is called): I do own my OC, who will be the main character in the story. I might hold a vote later for who she could possibly be paired with for a side-plot._

_^3^ ~ Chu 3_

"Hi Lilith, how was school?" Lilith recognized the familiar voice of her single mother, who was busy preparing dinner in the kitchen. "Gay." The ten year old girl replied, meaning it sucked, but her mom obviously thought she meant happy because she simply said "Oh, that's nice." Lilith didn't even bother correcting her mother, because she knew where she stood in her mom's heart. She was given proper food, water, shelter, and education, but the bond between mother and daughter was missing. There was nobody to come upstairs and tuck her into bed at night, nobody to comfort her when she was sad, nobody to trust with all her heart.

This was why she lacked social skills and had no friends in her current school, which truly sucked ass. It was bad enough that being stubborn and defiant was in her personality, and usually got sent to the principal's office for picking fights with other kids her age. She had been told over and over again that if she would just try to make friends and be nice her life would be much better. It made sense, but she felt that it would damage her pride if she gave in to the advice. It was too late for her because everyone already knew how she truly acted.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, we're moving to a nice mountain town in Colorado tomorrow." She snapped out of her thoughts when her mom randomly decided to say that right then and there, "Make sure to get your stuff ready before going to bed." Lilith had no problem with that. She didn't have anything to lose here, anyway. "'Kay, mom!" she answered, climbing up the staircase. Maybe she could meet people that were more like her in the new town, perhaps make new friends.

After an eternity of sitting in the car, they finally arrived at their new home, South Park. It sounded decent enough. "Alright, start unpacking your things. Your room is the one at the end of the hallway, the door has a slightly redder color than the others." Mom instructed Lilith, who immediately dragged as many boxes of her stuff as she could upstairs to her new room. She surveyed the empty room. Well-polished wooden floorboards, plain white walls, and two big windows that she could see her neighbor's houses from. It was much bigger than her last room, so she could easily see herself getting used to this. She opened up the boxes and got to work decorating the space she would be living in for probably the rest of her life until she went to college and all that good shit.

Lilith pretty much just read a book for the rest of the day. She was an avid reader, being a 'lone wolf' and all. It was fun reading the words and letting them paint a picture in her head, opening a door to the imagination which introduced all kinds of exciting adventures for her to go on. She would smile at the happy parts, cry when a depressing part came up, and get frustrated when problems occurred in the plot. But problems, depression, and happiness are what made the plot so interesting. If everything just stayed good or bad, the story would be boring and Lilith would just stop reading and forget she ever owned the book.

Tomorrow Lilith was starting school at South Park Elementary, so she had to sleep early. _I can't help but wonder if anyone here is like me,_ she thought to herself as she curled up under the covers, _or maybe I shouldn't only meet people who are like me. Opposites attract, after all…_after that, she slipped into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

**END**

_Did you spot the "Kagome Kagome" reference in there? Probably not, since you probably haven't read the creepypasta for it, but the main question is: Did you like it? The first chapter simply introduces Lilith (whoops, I didn't describe her appearance! Oh well, I can do that next chapter) and how she got here. If you have any suggestions for the plot or the way I write please post it in the form of a review! Feel free to ask questions, too._

_EatMyStealth789_

_^3^ ~ Chu 3_


End file.
